


Sleepover

by rambobulouss



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Just... pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rambobulouss/pseuds/rambobulouss
Summary: Amity stays the night at The Owl House.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 352





	Sleepover

The night was young, but Luz and Amity had gotten very drowsy. The two had spent most of the day goofing around with Willow and Gus, outrunning guards, what have you. The point is they had been pretty tuckered out, so Luz thought it would be a good idea to have Amity stay the night.

Luz had prepared a swathe of blankets and pillows for the witch, engulfing the entire attic. The only light was a small lantern overhead and the moonlight overhead.

She had convinced King to sleep in Eda’s nest tonight, although he protested at first, and was just about to turn off her phone when she heard a light knock on the door.

“Oh, Amity! There you are.” The human looked Amity up and down. She appeared to be avoiding eye contact. Why? This certainly wasn’t her first time staying over someone’s house, but she seemed so tense. ‘Maybe she’s just never slept in an attic’ Luz thought.

Nonetheless, she continued. “Ready for bed? I couldn’t find a mattress so I had to just use blankets instead, I hope that’s okay.”

Amity smiled. “It’s okay. It looks comfy.” The witch plopped onto an area next to Luz’s sleeping bag. “Could you… get rid of the lantern?”

“Oh, of course! Right.” Luz took the lantern away from the hook it had been hanging from, and blew out the candle inside. 

Amity thanked her, and pulled one of the blankets over her body, closing her eyes.

Luz grinned, and went to bed too.

\--------

It had been late into the night, the moon still shining bright as ever. Luz had been dreaming peacefully when she was suddenly awoken by a warm touch.

She slowly opened her eyes to witness Amity in a deep sleep, and her hand resting upon her forearm.

Luz almost jumped up, when she realized she might wake Amity, and stayed put. She was trying not to fall asleep again to see if she would do anything else.

‘She looks so peaceful,’ The human thought. ‘Like a doe in the wild.’

Amity was the complete opposite of who she was just afew hours earlier. While at that time she seemed rigid or anxious, when she was asleep she looked so soft and warm. Her whole body felt warm, actually. It was almost cute.

But just when Luz was about to fall back into her slumber, the witch made another move.

She shifted closer to the human, so close, to the point where her head was buried in Luz’s chest, and her entire arm was slouched over her.

Luz was caught off guard, but stayed as still as ever. ‘What is she doing?’ She thought. ‘Is she that sleepy? I should probably move.’

But she didn't.

She was a statue, frozen still. No matter how many times she tried, she couldn’t even flinch.  
It was like her body wasn’t listening to her.

Luz’s gaze went to Amity. Her head was being flooded with new thoughts, drowning out the plea to move away.

Her hair looks so silky.

Her hand went to the base of the witch’s neck.

She seems cold.

She wrapped her arm around the witch’s back.

Her skin looks…

She rested her forehead against the witch’s.

Her breath…

Luz finally fell asleep.

The moon still shone brightly.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a one-shot but I still hope you liked it!!! please lmk what you thought in comments it really helps me <3


End file.
